Russia (Nicholas II)
Russia led by Nicholas IIThe Empire of Russia (Nicholas II) is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from bernie14 and TheLohoped. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Catherine's Russia. Overview Russia As Winston Churchill once said, Russia is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. It is a part of Europe and a part of Asia, yet separate from both. It is rich with natural resources, yet its people have historically been grindingly poor. It has been invaded and overrun by Goths, Huns, Mongols, French and Germans, yet remained uniquely Russian. It has been a superpower and a nearly failed state, a monarchy, communist dictatorship and democracy - all within a span of 100 years. Indeed, Russia is one of the most fascinating civilizations in all of human history. Nicholas II Nicholas II (18 May 6 May 1868 – 17 July 1918) was the last Emperor of Russia, Grand Duke of Finland, and titular King of Poland. His official short title was Nicholas II, Emperor and Autocrat of All the Russias. Like other Russian Emperors he is commonly known by the monarchical title Tsar (though Russia formally ended the Tsardom in 1721). He is known as Saint Nicholas the Passion-Bearer by the Russian Orthodox Church and has been referred to as Saint Nicholas the Martyr. Nicholas II ruled from 1 November 1894 until his forced abdication on 2 March 1917. His reign saw Imperial Russia go from being one of the foremost great powers of the world to economic and military collapse. Enemies nicknamed him Nicholas the Bloody because of the Khodynka Tragedy, the anti-Semitic pogroms, Bloody Sunday, his violent suppression of the 1905 Revolution, his execution of political opponents, and his pursuit of military campaigns on an unprecedented scale. Dawn of Man O dishonored prince, Nicholas II, Emperor and Autocrat of All the Russias. For the land that you ruled, and the family that you fathered, your reign would be one wrought with tragedy and disaster. War would unfold from both east and west, and the legacies of your predecessors would leave you at the helm of an empire unfit to withstand the coming storm that would suffocate the ancient ways of holy Russia. Though of unyielding duty to family and state, and a champion of peace within Europe, your rule would ultimately give way to the design of the new century, and the traditions of your people would be eroded by the soulless machine of a revolution that would bring devastation to your House and your land for the century to come. Blessed Tsar, the soul of Russia lies but dormant deep within the hearts of her children. The time calls for no man of strength, but one of resolve: of piety and duty, and one to reclaim that which was torn from the heart of this empire. Can you repair the broken traditions of your people? Can you restore the nobility and dignity of the once mighty Russian Empire? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: I am Nicholas II, Emperor and Autocrat of All the Russias. God blesses me that we have met this day, and it is my hope that our two empires can live in peace and harmony. Introduction: I am Nicholas II, Emperor of holy Russia. I am a servant of God, and by His grace, I am privileged to welcome you to my court. Defeat: I have disgraced my people with this loss, and with it departs the soul of holy Russia. Defeat: I know not what to say to my son. That his birthright has been stolen from him. Or that his father has lost it. Strategy Focus on Faith generation in the Capital (Faith-generating Wonders are the most efficient - be sure to get the Grand Temple too), and pay closer attention to We Love the King Day to be rewarded with a Wonder Construction rate a bit above Egypt's. The Guberniya's Office can make your Capital a Productive powerhouse if you're already directing multiple Internal Routes to it and provides a Growth bonus to your cities whenever you link railroads to them from the capital, allowing them to grow even faster. The Opolcheniye aren't worthwhile on the offensive, but their defensive bonuses in Friendly Territory (Which stack with other combat bonuses like Himeiji Castle or Patriotic War) and their sheer numbers can be a headache for an invader in the modern era. Nicholas II isn't aimed at any particular Victory, though his focuses on Faith, Wonders, a massive Capital and late-game defense suits a Science Victory or a Cultural Victory. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards = +10% Tourism with Civilizations with whom you share Open Borders * Receive a Broadcast Tower in the Capital}} Faith * 1 Magistrate |rewards = Receive (Faith Output x3) Culture * All cities celebrate 'We Love the King Day' for ten turns}} Golden Age points * Gain Faith and Culture |option2name=Dissolve the Duma. Have it re-elected. |option2details=Lose 260 Gold * Gain Culture |option3name=It is time that we go the way of the Constitutional Monarch. |option3details=Lose Culture * The Capital celebrates 10 turns of 'We Love the King Day'}} Gold * 50% chance that Alexei will recover and you will gain a 5 turn Golden Age |option2name=Send for a holy man from one of our Monasteries. |option2details=Lose 230 Faith * 25% chance that Alexei will recover and you will gain 5 turns of 'We Love the King Day' in all cities |option3name=Send a stern letter to his Great-Grandmother for her ill bloodline. |option3details=10% chance that Alexei will recover and you will gain a free Great Scientist}} Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now praising you because you're the best O' Nicholas. We're content if the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author * Janboruta: Artwork * Whoward: RouteConnections.lua * bernie14: Graphics * TheLohoped: Research (City-List) * Andreas Waldetoft: Arriving in Ekaterine (Peace Theme) * James Hannigan: Karasov's Legacy (War Theme) Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Eastern Cultures Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Russia